Last Chances
by stonee288
Summary: After Pepper dies in a terrible plain crash Tony is left broken. Soon after Loki pops up in his tower talking about 'losing whats most important' and 'last chances'. How does this lead to tony raising a five year old boy with black hair and green eyes that suffers from PTSD and nightmares. And what does SHELD think about all this?
1. Chapter 1

Last chances

Tony hadn't left his tower sense he got the news two months ago. No one bothered him. The whole world knew the reason for his self confinement. Pepper Potts had **_DIED._**

The private jet she had been on crashed. She had been coming home from a business trip when it happened. Tony was the first to know what happened considering it was his Jet.

Now the first person Tony stark had loved in a long time was dead. It was because of that the world would have to survive without Ironman. Tony spent most of his time doing nothing now.

Today all he had been doing was thinking. He thought about Pepper. He thought about his life. He thought about ending all the pain. He looked down at the arc reactor in his chest. It would be so easy just to take it out and die. There would be no more pain, he wouldn't have to miss Pepper anymore. It could be in blissful peace.

His train of thought was lost when there was a loud crash. He stood up and stalked towards the sound. Who would think to break into his house at a time like this? What he found Surprised him a bit. Standing in a pile of glass that had been a vase was none other then Loki, the trickster god. Loki wasn't looking very good, he was paler then normal, he had large bags under his eyes, and his normal clothes seemed to hang off him a bit.

Tony pretended he didn't notice and said, "What are you doing here reindeer games?"

But it was clear Tony was trying to sound much stronger then he was. Loki Replied, "I am here to ask you a favor."

Tony was shocked but listened to what Loki had to say. "You and I are very much alike," he said, "And that is why I am here. We have both found that we have lost what we care for most."

Loki seemed to get smaller as he spoke. "It is that, that makes me trust you. A very strong spell has been cast on me. One that I cannot counter. I will be left very weak. I am hoping that you will be able to help me. This is my last chance for a better life, as it is yours. I can only pray that I have made the right choice in trusting you."

Before Tony had any time to react there was a green puff of smoke and Loki disappeared. What was left was a pile of green and gold clothes lying on a bunch of glass.

Tony looked at the heap on the floor and saw something else writhing inside the clothes. It was a baby. I looked to be maybe a couple months old. It had blue skin with odd designs on it and bright red eyes.

Tony picked up the baby and the blue and red dissipated until all that was left was a pale infant with a tuft of black hair and green eyes. What Loki had said made sense to him now.

Someone had put a spell on him turning him back into a baby and he wanted Tony to take care of him. He wanted tony to give him a better life.

What right did Tony have to deny him that?

5 years later

Tony was sitting on the couch watching the end of a movie.

Then the move paused and Jarvis announced, "Sir, Director Fury is on the line."

Tony had jumped at the voice and said, "Jarvis turn your volume down, and tell Fury I'm busy."

"I tried that Sir," Jarvis said quieter. "But director fury replied 'If you ignore my god **** call again I swear to ******* Thor that I will sent a bomb right threw the ******* door of your building.'" it was kind of funny listening to fury's Message while all the cuss word were muted out.

Tony stood up, walked over to an empty bar and put an earpiece in before saying, "All right J, patch me in." After a second Tony said, "_Hello?_" Then He heard, "****! Stark I have called you five Times in the last two ******* days. Why the Hell haven't you picked up?"

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Skip the greeting would ya, I'm very busy at the moment. So why do you keep bothering me?" His voice was very serious.

Fury yelled back, "Don't you ******* talk to **_me _**like that Stark. I am personally calling ever God **** scientist with the clearance to know about what is going on. There have been energy signals similar to the tesseract popping up all over the world for the last three days and your the only one that wouldn't pick up the ******* Phone Stark! So Get your *** down here! NOW!"

Tony replied, "I Can't do that right now Nicky You know very well I don't go anywhere."

He could almost here the smirk appear on Fury's face. "Okay Stark. If you want to play it like that then if your not here within the hour I will give every news station in the country access codes to your tower then maybe you could have some company, you must be very lonely up there all by your self."

Tony growled, "I'll be there in ninety minutes." Then hung up.

He walked over to the couch he had been sitting on earlier and sat down. He put a hand on the short black hair of the figure next to him.

The boy started to stir and Tony softly said, "You need to get up bud. Were leaving soon."

The boy stretched and asked, "Really? Where we go`in?"

Tony chuckled at the sleepy boy and said, "I have some work I need to do."

The boy smiled, "But you don't go to work. Is something wrong?" He asked his smile dropping.

"No everything is fine, it's just a favor for an old, um, acquaintance." Tony said, "Go get out of your pj's"

The boy ran off narrowly avoiding slamming into the wall from tiredness. An hour and a half later they were standing on the SHELD headquarters. They kid looked around starry eyed while Tony only looked like he didn't want to be here. They walked inside and Tony lead them around until the found a woman wearing a gray uniform that hugged her skin tightly.

Tony said, "Agent hill. Would you tell me were Fury is?"

She didn't seem to notice the kid there at first, she said, "Stark. Nice to see your out of the house. Go straight take the second right, the meeting room you were in before." Tony nodded and looked down at the boy then said, "One more thing. Watch him please."

He picked him up and handed him to Hill.

She looked confused and said, "Who is this?" tony was focusing on the kid though.

He said, "You listen to her. I'll be back soon."

Then he walked away without answering her. Agent hill set the kid down and they just looked at each other for a while.

The boy broke the silence by saying, "Who _Are_ you?" he was looking at her oddly.

She replied, "My name is Agent Maria Hill. Who are _you_?" the boy Shrugged and stuck his hand towards her then said, "I'm Loki."

She tensed and stood up before tapping her ear and saying, "Sir, we have a situation."

Notes:

this story is extremely experimental and I will only update if you want me to. Tell me if you like it, or hate it, in a review. If you like it I'll try and update by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chances: Chapter Two

Tony followed agent Hill's directions to the meeting room.

He walked inside and the first thing he heard was "Your late," he knew the voice but looked over at the person anyway, it was of course Captain America.

He was sitting at the large table in the room. A few seats away from him was the black widow. Next to her was hawkeye.

Tony gave them a big fake smile and said, "Nice to see you to Steve, Natasha, Clint."

Tony took a seat and waited until Director fury came in. When fury walked into the room he had a group following behind him. At the front of the group was Bruce banner and behind him were two women and an older man. They were all talking at once and it was hard to tell what any of them were saying.

Tony Smiled again and said, "Bruce I see you got an entourage like I suggested."

Bruce jumped at his voice and turned towards him. "Tony?" he asked happily, "I thought you hadn't left your tower sense..." he stopped talking when he saw a dark look cross Tony's face.

Tony covered it up the look as soon as he noticed he let it slip. He put on his happy mask and replied, "It is true it's been a while sense I was out but that shouldn't really matter,"

The way he said it made it clear he really meant "don't bring it up again or I will bite your head off for it."

One of the people behind him looked familiar but what was concerning was that the man wasn't wearing any pants.

He looked at Tony and said, "I had the god a mischief in my head." Tony looked over to Clint.

He shrugged and said, "Dr. Selvig didn't take it nearly as well as I have."

One of the women looked around the room and said, "As good as it is to meet a shut-in billionaire as yourself Mr. Stark, we have much more urgent matters to deal with."

Tony frowned at her and said, "I can assure you that I know all about your concerns, probably more then you do."

She looked at him with a smug look as if to say, "Prove it,"

For the first time sense he answered the call from fury earlier he smiled for real.

He said, "The energy signals picked up were in Russia, Iowa, manhattan..." he stopped talking when director Fury reached up to his ear and said, "What kind of situation?"

After a minute Fury looked at all of them and said, "Your gonna have to excuse me." Then he walked out.

The room sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. The whole time Tony spent wondering if this had something to do with the fact he let a SHELD agent babysit the same god that attacked the plant six years ago. He suspected that it probably did.

Tony broke the silence in the room by saying, "Tell me where he is."

The other people in the room looked confused and Clint asked, "Wheres who?"

Tony looked up at him and said, "Sorry, I was talking to Jarvis."

Clint smiled, "Did Tony stark actually just apologize for something or am I going crazy."

Natasha glared at him but she was smiling. Jarvis quickly replied and Tony left the room without explaining anything else. He ignored the sound of footsteps following him, knowing that at least some of the group would want to know what he was so worried about. (Bruce, Steve, possible Natasha, Clint just out of curiosity.)

When he followed the directions provided by Jarvis Tony wound up in a room he had hoped he would never have to see again.

In the middle of the room was a glass cage that was meant to hold the hulk and around it was a crowd of SHELD agents that were watching it like it was a new enclosure at the zoo with some interesting animal.

Tony heard Fury started to say, "What the.." but he interrupted, anger raising in him. "Nicholas Joseph Fury. If you say a single cuss word in front of him I will cut your tongue out with a butter knife."

The whole room went dead silent. No one dared to even breath. The threat Tony made would have sounded silly if it hadn't sounded so serious, as if he was really prepared to do it. The agents in the way made a clear path between Fury and Tony, some even retreating from the room. Fury looked at him murderously, and Tony acted like he saw that look everyday.

Fury demanded, "If you don't have level six clearance get out, NOW!" the agents happily obligated.

Now that he could see it Tony looked in the glass cage. Loki was huddled with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight on the far side of the cage. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. Tony got even angrier he knew what was wrong with Loki.

He demanded, "Open the door." With so much force that director fury actually flinched.

But fury didn't move, instead he asked, "Do you want to tell me why a young Loki Odinson is in your care?"

Tony heard some gasps and muttering behind him he was sure was the other avengers.

He replied, "You must be pretty stupid." Fury looked at him almost evilly, Tony continued, "First off unless you believe in time travel Thor's brother would be like three thousand years old. Second thats not Loki Odinson, thats Loki _my_ son."

Again there were some gasps and muttering.

Fury didn't look convinced, he said, "I happen to know for a fact that you have no children. And even if you din't why on earth would you name them _that_?"

The way he said it was as if he thought he had stumped him.

Tony smirk and replied, "So a few months after, _she_ died, Thor showed up at my house saying Hinedell or someone told him that I wasn't doing very good. He told about how the dark elves had killed his brother. So we got a bit drunk and at some point I mentioned to him that I was thinking about adopting a dog or something so I wouldn't be lonely. And he suggested I have a kid so I told him that if he could beat me at arm wrestling while I was in the suit I would adopt a kid and he could name it after his dead brother. I think you can guess the rest."

It was actually a lie he had thought threw all the way.

He heard some snickering behind him that he was pretty sure was Clint.

After a moment Tony went serious again and said, "Now open the door."

Fury replied, "Seeing as you not only left in him the care of agent Hill, but also threatened me, and broke into my file to get my full name I'm sure your _son_ will be fine in there for a while."

Tony looked at him with a face that clearly said, "This is not funny," before saying. "Now, you listen here you old pirate. You are going to let me in there or I am going to have Jarvis send me a suit and I will break in there get him and destroy you computer database so that not only do you lose every file in there essentially deleting your very existence but also putting the engines in a state where they will all fail to the point of no return rendering you helpless as you all fall hundreds feet out of the sky killing everyone on the ship."

The Look on Fury's face was so stunned Tony thought he had broken the super spy, not to mention that fact Tony could actually do it.

In the back round he heard Natasha ask, "Why does it matter so much the kid will be fine in there."

Tony turned his anger on her as he said, "I care because Loki suffers from very serous panic attacks that could potently kill him. If you would care to look at him then you would see he is having one right now."

No one said anything but he heard the door to the cage slid open and when he turned around director Fury wasn't there anymore. Tony ignored the wondering looks the other avengers gave him but walked inside the glass cage and bent down in front of Loki. Loki looked up at him for a second then put his head back down.

Tony asked, "Whats wrong?" but there was no response.

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, something easier. Whats your name?"

Tony heard him mutter his name. "how do you spell it?"he asked.

"L-o-k-i S-t-a-r-k" Loki said a little louder.

"moving on," Tony said, "what's pi?"

He replied, " The sixteenth letter in the Greek alphabet or 3.14159265358979323846,"

Tony smiled, "last question."

He stood up and stepped aside pointing to the rest of the group, "Who are they?" Loki looked at the group and his eyes widened.

A minute later he was bouncing happily in front of them. He said, "You guys are the avengers."

**Notes: **

After reading the reviews I got I went back and tired to fix the problems with the spacing. Also it was mention that i shouldn't censor the cuss words, but i had two reasons to do that in the first chapter.

One, I don't usually cuss so I'm not really used to it, but I thought it would bring a little more character to the story.

Second, I like to have everything covered in my stories, and i wanted it clear that tony was trying very hard to be a good parent. I thought it would make sense it tony programmed Jarvis to mute out cuss words that way if tony ever got a call and for some reason lLoki picked up the phone (or was eavesdropping) then it wouldn't accidentally spark up a bad habit for the kid.


	3. Chapter 3

After half an hour of being followed by a happy go lucky kid who happened to be named after the worst enemy they had yet to face the avengers were getting annoyed.

The first of them to snapped was Natasha, Loki had asked he the same question for the hundredth time and she yelled at him, "I Don't Know!"

Tony had been there in a millisecond and scolded at her.

Clint snickered and said, "Three things I thought I would never see. Natasha losing her cool to a kid. Tony acting like a good parent. And Natasha letting an angry parent put her in her place."

Natasha glared at him for a second before turning to Loki and saying, "Don't you have some questions for hawkeye?" in a sweet voice, smirking.

Loki smirked back at her deviously, clearly catching on to her revenge in there.

He bounded over to Clint, but before he could open his mouth he got an almost frightened look on his face. He then backed away slowly and squeaked out, "No questions."

Clint looked almost disappointed as Loki went to annoy Steve and Bruce instead. Bruce and Steve were sitting near each other at the table and Loki climbed up to a chair next to them.

He looked at Steve as said, "So your captain America?"

Steve nodded looking nervous. "My dad talks about you in his sleep sometimes, if he's not having nightmares."

Steve looked surprised and asked, "What does he say?"

The reply was, "He says you an ass."

Bruce chuckled and Tony popped up saying, "Watch you mouth young man."

Steve looked at Tony almost hurt and Tony just shrugged.

Loki turned to Bruce next, who stopped laughing at the boys glance. "So you turn into the hulk?" Loki asked.

Bruce slowly replied, "Yes,"

"Thats so awesome!" Loki yelled excitedly, "He's my favorite. I love how the hulk is so strong and smart and turns green. Green is my favorite color you know."

Bruce smiled kindly but looked confused. "I didn't know that."

He paused for a second, "How is the hul... Other guy, smart though?"

Loki looked at him with an odd look that was just adorable. "Because," He said, "He always avoids citizens, and he only smashes bad guys, and he tries not to hurt small shops and places. And he caught my dad in the battle of New York."

It sounded so convincing coming out of the kid that Bruce almost felt bad for thinking the hulk was simple minded. Tony looked at the group with sympathy not many people handled Loki's pestering this long.

"Okay silver tongue, I think that enough. You getting hungry?"

At that point Director fury came in and said, "Now that you've had some time to listen a kid and ignore all the important things going on. How about we get back to work."His voice sounded annoyed and maybe even insulted.

Most of the avengers didn't say anything and looked at Tony, probably expecting him he say no but Tony just nodded, and said, "Fine, but I want Coulson watching him."

Everyone looked at him, Fury said, "Stark you know very well that agent coulson died years ago."

Tony looked almost surprised then he clammily stated, "What I know is that he comes to my tower pretty often."

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, except for Fury who looked like he normally does.

"JARVIS locate agent coulson." Tony said.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Agent Phil coulson walked in the door.

He froze for a second the said, "Just so you know I was against it."

Loki ran over to him yelling "Uncle Phil! Your here too?"

Thats when all hell broke loose.

People started yelling and after a few minutes Tony had enough. "SHUT UP!" he yelled and the room fell silent.

"Phil could you _please_ take Loki to get some lunch?" Phil nodded and lead Loki out of the room.

Once they were far enough away Tony waved his hand towards them slightly amused and said, "Carry on."

Clint was the first to yell, "You told us coulson was fucking dead!"

"I had a good reason for lying to all of you." Fury said.

"I doubt that," Bruce said.

"I'll ask you, if I hadn't told you all that coulson was dead would any of you been able to work a a team?"

"YES!" Clint yelled.

Natasha said, "I Agree with Clint."

And Bruce put in," I hadn't heard he died until after the battle."

Fury rolled his eye, "Okay, you three would have, but what I meant was, Stark and Rogers wouldn't have been able to work together if I hadn't lied."

Steve looked like he was about to disagree but Tony said, "No. we probably wouldn't have."

Bruce then asked, "Well even if thats true why didn't you tell us the truth after that?"

Fury replied, "Because then all of you would have been mad at me, as you are now, and I have not doubt that at that time you would have left SHELD altogether and that would have left the world undefended and that wasn't a choice I was prepared to make."

"So you chose to lie to us for more then six years instead?" Steve asked agitated.

Tony had tuned out the conversation by then, he just sat with his feet on the table, playing flappy bird on his phone.

That was until Jarvis spoke into his earpiece, "Sir, Loki is no longer on the ship."

"WHAT?!" Tony yelled not noticing the silence that quickly fell in the room. "Connect me with coulson."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said.

As soon as the line was up Tony pleaded, "Coulson please tell me you and Loki are on a quinjet, and thats why Jarvis tells me he's no longer on the ship." His voice was panicked.

"No, we were in the cafe on the third floor, I went to get some drinks and he disappeared. I was just about to call you." Phil said.

Tony replied, "Come back to the meeting room we need to find him." Then Tony hung up.

He looked up to see the rest of his team looking determined.

Steve asked, "What can we do to help?"

Fury didn't look as helpful as the others but he stepped aside and let them work. Once Phil was there they used SHELD personal to locate Loki, but it was taking longer then any of them would like and Tony was pacing around the room.

After about twenty minutes Jarvis spoke threw the speakers in the room instead of the earpiece Tony had on. "Sir." Jarvis said, "Loki is on the roof of Stark tower."

Before tony could do anything a junior agent came in and said, "Director fury, theres been a stronger signal then normal of the energy source we were tracking."

"Well where is it?" Fury asked.

"Stark tower."

**Notes:**

I NEED some help. You may have noticed it took me longer then normal to update this chapter, and i'm not all that happy with it. But it's being an even bigger pain to write the next chapter. I need suggestions on what should happen. If you want to help me, witch I beg you to do, Give me some ideas in a reveiw. OR if you are trying to help and you want to know some of the ideas I have for it then PM me I promise to reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes later Tony was gone.

The rest of them quickly got on a quinjet.

Tony arrived there before anyone else of course. He landed with a hard thud on the roof of the tower. It didn't take long to see the small kid huddled ten feet in front of him.

He took a few steps forward but was thrown back, nearly falling off the building but using his repulsers to stabilize himself.

He heard a low chuckle and someone said, "I would have thought the worlds smartest mind would be smarter then this."

The voice had an accent. Tony looked over and saw a tall man wearing all black topped with a black leather trench coat and a red skull that was all to familiar.

Tony being Tony replied in a way that probably would get him into some trouble. "So, your the captains old enemy from the war."

The man sneered, "I am not here to talk about _Captain America, _I am here to recruit you."

Tony smirked inside the suit. "What makes you think I will help you?"

the man replied, "It seems you have no choice." He motioned towards Loki still huddled in the same place as if it were another one of his nightmares, "I have your son therefore you will listen to me."

Tony growled back, "Look Clifford, you can try and mess with me all you want, but bring him into this and I will kill you. Plus, haven't you heard, I'm one of the good guys."

"I would hardly say that the merchant of death can be counted as good. You have kill millions of people with your weapon designs, you are no better then the person who pulled the trigger."

Tony had to admit he had a point but even that wouldn't make a difference. "I don't do that anymore. You have one chance to let him go and leave. Otherwise I'll see you in hell." Tony held up his hand repulsers ready.

The man just frowned at him, "Even iron man was turned soft by a child, how... Disappointing."

His anger started to get the best of him, and Tony fired.

The blast knocked the guy off his feet but to Tony's surprise he was soon on his feet again.

He just laughed evilly, "You think you are all high and mighty, but even you can't face the power of the gods."

Tony smirked, "Actually I've meet a couple of gods and our strength is about even."

The man looked hopelessly lost and Tony would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about Loki.

As if on qui thunder rolled and there was a flash of light it hit the roof between them and glowed rainbow. Seconds later Thor was standing between them with his hammer looking threatening.

They heard Loki yelled out happily, "Thor! I knew you would come help." Though Loki sounded excited he still sounded scared.

Thor turned towards the man and boomed, "Thanos You have no reason for being on Midgard, so leave or become a prisoner of Asgard."

Tony was confused and said, "Hey, point break, This is the same guy the captain used to fight."

Thor looked at him for a moment to replied, "I don't see that to be possible, He is Thanos, He controls the other and the Chitari."

"you mean the alien army we fought years ago. That was his fault!" Tony yelled.

As he did he noticed that Loki Who had looked almost hopeful was now clutching his head as if trying to make himself forget something. Tony was furious, he turned back to where the man had been, but he was just _gone_. Tony looked at Thor, and he did not look happy.

Thor started to say, "This is in violation of our agreement,"

And Tony looked honestly scared, but a voice spoke into his helmet.

"Is everything okay there Tony?"

He started to reply, "Ya, hawkeye it's all grea..." but he stopped and instead said, "No, it's not okay, The guy got away and Loki's trapped in a cage made of the same forcefield that protected the tesseract. We don't have the specter anymore."

"We?" Clint asked.

"Um, ya, Thor's hear too." Tony responded.

"Okay, we'll be there soon, just need to find a parking spot for the quinjet." Clint replied before the com went dead.

Tony turned his attention to the forcefield but was surprised to find it was empty.

The field was still intact but there was nothing in it.

"Loki!" Tony yelled out.

Loki's voice replied, "I'm right here"

Tony turned around and there he was.

Thor chuckled and mumbled, "He is of the age."

"how did you do that?" Tony asked, a little confused.

Loki thought for a moment, it was as if he had forgotten everything that had just happened, "Um, I think it was magic." He said slowly, "I just didn't to be there and now I'm here." The kid smiled widely.

Tony couldn't help but smile too.

He turned back to the Forcefield and studied it. He almost missed the small circles of metal at the bottom of it, they had a blue light in the center of them.

Tony took aim and fired his repulser, the circle was destroyed and the forcefield disappeared.

Thor stood there looking at them and after a moment of awkward silence Tony said, "Okay, Um, we'll be inside."

He grabbed Loki and jumped off the roof.

Thor ran to the side of the roof in time to see Tony land on his platform and set Loki down. The boy was still smiling and waved up at Thor.

As Tony walked down the platform his suit was taken off and he walked into the tower with Loki on his heals.

Thor flew down there and went in as well.

Soon Clint and the others arrived.

They settled in the living room, Loki was sitting in front of the t.v watching the green lantern while surely eavesdropping on the adults.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

Tony replied, "Well. I got there and Loki was in the forcefield and whats his name, cap-sicles enemy from the war,"

"Johann Schmidt." Steve said.

Tony continued, "ya, him. Was there he tried to blackmail me to joining him, and I said no by the way, then I blasted him and he got up and Thor came down and we got distracted for a minute and the Schmidt guy was gone when we looked back, then I destroyed the tech powering the forcefield and thats it."

He made eye contact with Thor for the briefest moment, Natasha caught if, but decided to keep it to herself.

"You got distracted?" Clint asked suspicious.

"Yes," Thor said, "in greetings."

Loki began to wonder, 'Why was his dad lying to them? Was there something wrong with what happened that he didn't want them to know? Why?'

He smirked, this was going to be fun.

OKAY! heres the new chapter just finished it. I can't take full credit though. I had help for this. I would like to thank: Keep Calm and Join Team Loki. She help me could up with ideas and get threw writers block. (Applause to her) I have some ideas for the next chapter already, but i will always need suggestions for this. Review! PM me. And tell me what you want to see. Relationships? Loki's powers are emerging, tell me exactly how you think the avengers, and fury, are going to do, how will they react to the truth when they learn it?


	5. Chapter 5

After talking to the group for a while longer then he would have hoped Tony looked over and Loki was still sitting in front of the T.v. He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, 9:43.

Tony walked over behind the kid and said, "Time for bed."

Loki looked up at him and tried saying, "But I'm not tired," but in the middle of it he yawned, not helping his statement.

Tony laughed, "You look like you could fall asleep any second, so get to bed."

Loki stood up and walked down the hall.

"you know your not doing that bad." Natasha said right next to him.

Tony jumped and said, "You can't do that anymore, it's creepy."

She smiled, "They dared me."

Tony looked back at were they were all laughing.

He frowned, "Okay, enough fun. Go to bed. All of you."

They looked at him surprised.

Steve said, "Tony, you realize we don't live here right."

Tony rolled his eyes.

He said, "I was going to have you all staying here after New York but by time the rooms were ready I was in a terrible state of depression. Go to the elevator press the button with your name on it and go to bed."

They all walked towards the elevator and Clint said, "Whatever you say mom."

Before the elevator doors opened Tony said, "Not Thor. We need to talk."

As Thor broke away form the group Clint said, "Uh Oh, your in trouble."

Tony just smiled and said, "And You may have found that Loki made some adjustments to you room."

Clint's smile dropped and Tony snickered.

Once they were all gone Tony walked towards the elevator and said, "We will talk just not here."

They got off on a floor that was just one room with no furniture and the walls weren't even painted.

Thor Asked, "Where is it you have lead me?"

Tony replied, "The basement, it's twenty feet under stark tower with no vents and the only way in or out is the elevator. Most of the time I wouldn't be down here but it's the only place that no one can eavesdrop. Namely Loki."

Thor nodded, "My brother was often up to mischief as a child. I believe it would be best To have Loki accompany me back to Asgard."

Tony frowned. "If this is because of what happened today I want you to know that it will never happen again. And I am going to find Schmidt or Thanos, or whoever he is."

Thor didn't look convicted, "It is very possible that Thanos is not even on the plaint any longer. I only seek to protect my brother."

Tony was almost desperate, "He's perfectly safe here. You can't take him from me. You remember how I was before, I don't think I could do that again. I gave up everything to raise him. I gave up iron man, I gave up fame, I gave up stark industries. This isn't like when Loki grew up on Asgard. He has friends here, He's happy. Would you take that away from him?"

Thor didn't answer for a long time.

Then he said, "I will not be warning you again."

After that, they both went up to their rooms to bed.

Clint woke up to the sound of a scream.

At first he was so tried he thought it was him screaming but when he realized it wasn't he got up and went up to the next floor, witch was the floor they had spent most of yesterday on. The screams had stopped by then by he still walked down the hall until he found Natasha, Bruce, and Steve standing outside one of the doors.

He asked, "Whats going.."

Before he could finish the sentence Natasha hand was over his mouth and she whispered in his ear. "Loki was having nightmares, Tony's in there trying to help. And your hair is green."

He reached up into his hair and when his hand came back down it was green, he silently cursed to himself then started listening like everyone else.

"It's okay Loki. Everything is fine. It's not real." Tony said.

"But, But, But I hurt so many people." Loki said. It sounded as if he were crying.

"No you didn't it was just a dream. Nobody is hurt. Everyone is fine." Tony replied.

Loki asked, "Are your sure?"

Tony replied, "Ya, I'm sure. Come on."

The door opened and Tony was standing there with Loki in his arms. He glared at them for a second but then walked right past them down the hall.

Everyone followed.

They walked down the hall until they reached the last door. Tony walked in and didn't bother closing the door.

The room was filled with pictures. The walls were covered with pictures. Each one had Loki in it.

Some had Tony too, but what was very clear was that none of them were in the tower.

As they looked at them Bruce said, "I thought you didn't leave very often."

Tony smiled at them and set Loki down. "I've been staying out of the publics eye from a while now. But Loki and I go lots of places."

They looked at all the pictures. Some of them were in New York, Like one that was at the top of the empire state building. Many of them weren't though.

After a few minutes Natasha asked, "Is that Peter parker?"

Loki replied, "We met him last year. But he was dressed up as spider man."

Natasha said back, "He's being recruited into the avengers."

"Really?" Tony asked.

Clint replied, "I think he turned it down, said something about to much publicity, not good with the cameras."

Tony nodded, "That makes absolutely no sense. Away way. It's three in the mourning, back to bed."

Steve replied, "He dose have a point."

Even though he had been surprised Steve had been drifting asleep the whole time.

Tony put Loki back in his room, though it didn't look like the kid would be sleeping very soon, and he had plenty of things to keep him entertained for a long time.

As they walked back down the hall bruce asked, "What are his nightmares about?"

Tony paled for a second then slowly replied, "Last year I let him watch the Battle of new York using security footage from the area. He asked why Loki did that and I told him that He was mad at his family. So ever sense he's had nightmares about him being the actual Loki."

No one said anything they just went back to their rooms in silence.

Tony didn't know what he would say if the found out that the nightmares Loki had were really memories. He was terrified of what Loki would think if he found out.

**Notes:**

**this took longer then it should have to get up. Sorry. So what do you think of Loki's nightmares?**

**I just watch the amazing spider man on t.v. a little bit ago so i had to mention peter parker. **

**REVIEW! tell me what you thought and what you want to see happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony walked in the room at almost ten in the mourning he was a little surprised, he hadn't expected to see the group so early in the mourning.

He just brushed it off and said, "So, how did everyone sleep?"

Bruce was the first to answer, he said, "Last night you said you had rooms made yet it looked more like a whole floor."

Tony smiled and replied, "That is, not an answer to the question I asked, but very true. Is anyone going to actually tell me how they slept?"

Natasha said, "I slept fine. You did good on my floor."

Clint then said, "Mine too, It has a balcony and the ceiling has hand grips in it. The air vent cover was bolted to the wall though."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Was?"

Clint smiled sheepishly and held up a four inch bolt. Tony rolled his eyes.

Thor said, "My room much resembled Asgard,"

Then Loki came in the room. He looked like he hadn't slept sense the nightmares.

Thor looked at him oddly for a second then asked, "You look in need of some more rest, what is the reasoning."

Loki yawned and said, "No reason, I'll be fine."

Clint chuckled and Bruce commented, "He defiantly acts like Tony's kid."

Tony looked at him a little insulted and asked, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Natasha answered, "It means you get less sleep then you should and try to push it off."

Tony didn't respond.

The room was silent for a few seconds until Jarvis said, "Sir, Director Fury is here."

Tony nodded and said, "Let him up."

Tony sat down and turned on the T.v. Before the elevator dinged open.

Tony looked at fury and said, "Aye matey."

Fury glared at him as Loki snickered.

Fury replied, "We have real work to do Stark, and you can ether help or I can gather the team and we can just go back to base without you."

Tony nodded "K, the teams already gathered."

He pointed over to the group of them just watching from the sidelines. If he didn't know better he would have said that fury looked surprised.

"Your not going to help, At all, Tony?" Bruce asked.

He just gave him a smug smile said that he knew something the rest didn't.

He said, "Nope. You guys are smart you can handle it."

Fury looked at him for a second then turned to the rest of the group and said, "Lets get back to headquarters."

None of them said anything or moved they just looked at each other awkwardly. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Loki, they made eye contact for a second and it almost seemed like a conversation. In the end Loki smiled deviously and walked towards Fury.

The director didn't notice him, He just stood there with his arms across his chest and scowled at the group.

He was a little confused when they all started to smile, looking like they were trying not to laugh. Then he noticed the small figure standing next to him. He looked down at Loki who Looked back up at him.

Loki had his arms crossed stiffly across his chest and his face was scrunched up like he was trying to scowl and smile at the same time. Some of the avengers couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Loki smiled widely and Fury couldn't stop it when he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up.

"Take a Picture J." Jarvis voice replied, "I already did sir."

Fury Frowned again, "Why are you having your house take pictures of me stark?"

Jarvis replied, "If I may clarify Director, Sir told me to take a picture if you ever smiled."

He glared at Tony and Loki laughed.

Fury looked at the rest of the group and said, "Get in the elevator **now**."

He turned at started walking towards the elevator, but stopped when there was extra weight on his leg. He looked down at Loki who was sitting on his foot.

"Get up." He demanded.

Loki giggled and said, "Your funny. You should stay."

Fury's raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why should I do that?"

The smiled on Loki's face changed to something of pure mischief, "Cause. You want my daddy's help whether you like it or not. You don't have the equipment that would be needed. You should know that as soon as your gone I'm gonna do something with all the bugs you've put in the building so far. And even I know things you don't about this case."

Fury looked at Tony who was looking at the T.v but everyone could tell that he was smiling.

"Fine Stark,"

He looked back at the rest of the group and saw most of them were smirking.

He growled and said, "Get to work, and Barton do something about the unnatural color of your hair."

Clint made a disapproving sound, glared at Loki, and Left the room grumbling, "How is it that I'm the only one that got messed with?"

Tony smiled widely and announced, "To the labs, and Fury you might as well invite up Bruce's entourage."

The rest of the team look surprised and Natasha asked, "You knew that we weren't going anywhere didn't you?"

He shrugged and replied, "I had a hunch."

Tony looked at Loki and said, "Go play."

Loki bounded down the hall and as they went to the elevator bruce asked, "What do you think he's going to do while were working?"

Tony answered, "He'll probably be crawling around in the vents sense Clint gave him a way in. Or he'll go to tinkering will fury's bugs. Possibly both."

When they got down to the lab The people who had been following Bruce around the day before were standing there awkwardly.

After a moment of just looking at them one of the women said, "I should probably apologize for what I said."

Tony smiled and replied, "If thats the case I should apologize for a lot of things." There was a pause, "That doesn't mean I'm going to."

Jane rolled her eyes while Darcy laughed and Erik looked around the lab like a kid in a candy shop, thankfully he had pants on today. They got straight to work.

Jane later asked, "Mr. Stark yesterday you were telling us what you know about the energy readings."

Tony replied, "Well, we kind of already know that it's Schmidt causing them but I might as well finish what I was going to say. I believe I had been listing the locations the energy readings had been, I was going to have you guess how they were related. But now I'll just tell you. Each reading, excluding the one at my tower, was located in the general area of where each of the avengers were born."

Jane nodded a bit interested.

Steve cut in saying, "What does that mean?"

Bruce replied, sounding shocked, "That means that Schmidt Is targeting the avengers. He's targeting us."

"ding ding ding we have a winner." Tony joked.

At that moment Clint decided to walk in. He was wearing a hat and had red marks sticking out from under it showing that he had been rubbing his head, hardly, in an attempt to remove the green from his hair though clearly it had failed.

They all couldn't help but laughed, except Jane, Darcy, and Erik who were looking confused and fury who just looked frustrated.

He asked, "So whats going on?"

Natasha replied, "Were being targeted and Schmidt knows where all of us were born. And Loki's eavesdropping thanks to the fact you left your vent open."

"WHAT?!" Clint yelled.

**Notes:**

**this isn't my favorite chapter, It's mostly fluff, but sometimes it just comes out like that. So What do you guys want to happen? I'm thinking haveing Loki have some more magic in the next chapter. ANd i'm sorry it took me a while to update, I have no excuse.**


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha smiled, "Are you worried about a five year old spying on you?"

Clint looked embarrassed but then he straightened up and replied, "No. I'm not. I worried about the crazy alien dude knowing I was born in Iowa. And I'm worried about the fact that to get into the vents the little trickster will be in my room again."

Natasha smiled for the briefest moment and then followed as the others made their way down to Tony's lab.

They were all surprised about what they saw when they got there.

The lab still had better equipment then any other in the world but there was absolutely nothing new in it.

In fact it was covered with a layer of dust.

There were old half made projects sitting around on worktables and there weren't even any lights on.

Tony sighed and said, "JARVIS It's time to boot it up."

"of course Sir," JARVIS replied and all the lights came on, the room was filled with blue screens popping up saying "Restarting Please wait."

Bruce looked at Tony and asked, "When was the last time you were in here."

Tony replied, "It's been a _long_ time."

All of them knew that meant that it had been sense pepper.

Tony then said, "Hold your breath."

Steve started to ask, "Why?" but stopped when a bunch of wind started to come out of the ceiling blowing dust everywhere.

The wind only lasted a minute and when it stopped the room no longer had any dust in it and everything looked shiny and new like they would expect from Tony.

He took a deep breath and mumbled, "It's good to be home."

Before getting start to work and calling out, "J, pulled up everything anybody knows about whats going on."

The Mechanical butler didn't replied but the screens that had finished restarting showed all the information he asked for.

"What was that?" Steve asked after coughing to get the dust out of this mouth.

Tony looked up at him, "Um, that was a bunch of fans and vacuums in the ceiling clearing away dust."

"Why would you have that?" Clint asked.

Tony looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Obviously it comes in hand. Mostly I made it to get rid of smoke when things blow up though."

Clint didn't looked at all surprised.

They all looked surprised though when they noticed the screens showed every peace of information about this case that could be located on any internet server in the world.

It had information from SHEILD, The CIA, The FBI, The Pentagon, and so many more places. There were videos, articles, notes, theories, anything you could imagine.

Jane, Darcy, And Erik Spread out across the room finding machines and other do da's that they were interested. Tony and Bruce Quickly joined them.

The other Avengers and Director Fury Stood to the side mostly watching.

Sometimes they tried to help, but there wasn't much any of them could do considering that knew very little about science.

After hours of working working, collaborating, and watching they had more questions then they did answers and they still knew very little about what was going on. They didn't have any idea of what Schmidt was planning to do with or about the avengers but it was clear that he wanted at least two things.

Revenge.

And the world to be at his mercy.

The first person to leave the room was Fury when he got called into shield headquarters.

Loki showed up a few times, but only briefly. He would throw some insults around, make everyone laugh, and at some points steal some tools before running off again.

Steve and Thor left not long after Loki's third appearance.

Erik fell asleep on the couch, After about an hour of that Tony sent him to a guest bedroom.

Darcy got hungry and hadn't been heard from in two hours. Clint was sent to find her.

Jane left at about two in the afternoon.

Natasha was sent on multiple coffee runs eventually she didn't return.

Bruce and Tony managed to stay on task for the most part. At some point Tony started tinkering on something else though.

And at that point Bruce decided they needed to get out of the lab. He dragged Tony away from what he was working on and they headed for the elevator.

Then Loki popped up again. This time it was different though. When Loki popped up he had literally came out on nowhere. He was showed up a couple of feet in front of them. Loki was smiling wildly, and Tony looked very guilty and like he really wished that hadn't happened.

Loki said, "Did you see that? That was Awesome!"

Tony kneeled down in front of him and very seriously said, "You have to be carful about that. You remember what happened on Fury's pirate ship."

Bruce couldn't help but smile at that comment.

Loki slowly nodded. "Good. We wouldn't want that to happen again. Don't let the others see it." Loki nodded and disappeared again.

Bruce was stunned.

Tony stood up and looked at him as if he was waiting for a bomb to explode in his face.

Slowly Bruce said, "You didn't adopt him did you?"

Tony Replied, "I did kind of. Not in the way that I told you though."

Bruce asked, "So you really _are_ raising Thor's brother?"

"Yes, I didn't completely lie though. Thor did visit me, and he did tell me about Loki's death, but at that point I had already been raising Loki for some time." There was a pause then Tony continued, "Loki showed up in my house while I was _grieving_. He looked terrible and he was talking about crazy things like spells and last chances. Then he asked me to help him and he turned into a baby. Thats how I ended up with the Norse god of mischief as a son."

Bruce was silent for a moment.

Then he said, "So Thor knows?"

Tony nodded, "So dose Coulson, but no one else. Not even Loki knows. And you can't tell them. If Clint found out he would kill him. If fury found out he was lock him up, or kill him. If Loki found out it might kill him. Theres no telling with the rest of them. I would really rather this not end in my sons death."

Tony looked truly desperate.

Bruce didn't know what to say. Finally he replied, "I won't tell anyone, but your going to have to figure out how your going to explain this to everyone, because if Schmidt finds out then there will be no way to avoid it."

Tony didn't even want to think about that.

As they road in the elevator Bruce asked, "The nightmares and Panic attacks are what exactly?"

Tony looked him in the yes and said, "The nightmares are usually memories about New York. I Get them sometimes too, not as often anymore. They Panic attacks are dealing with the subconscious realization that he killed over a hundred people in three days. There set off whenever something jog's his memory about it."

Bruce then said, "Is that going to cause problems if were all staying here?"

Tony replied, "I hope not."

**IMPORTANT:**

**This took a long time to update. I apologize. But I'm also sorry to say that I probably will not be updating for a while. I have some very Important things going on right now and am super busy. I might not have anything up as late as the middle of may. I promise that if I don't have the next chapter up by May 17 then I will put a Author note or ask someone else to write a chapter for it. THanks for reading. REVEIW!**


End file.
